sonictails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sonic News Network:Sonic Character Tournament/Week 25
Battle 1Edit Cream-and-Amy-fight Amy Rose vs Cream the Rabbit Oh no! How did this happen? Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit are best friends forever, and when partnered up in Sonic Advance 3 they're called "Team Jubilee" - can they possibly face each other? Well, they can and they will... but I can't bear to watch! Winner: Cream The Rabbit Amy-v-cream Amy and Cream decided to settle their match with a friendly pillow fight. However, When agreeing to this, Cream did not realize that Amy keeps her hammer in a pillow case. Leaving her best friend in the dust, Cream The Rabbit progresses to round 4. Battle 2Edit Mephiles-and-Hero-Chao-fight Mephiles the Dark vs Hero Chao Both these combatants have breezed through their previous battles pretty easy. Now this is the moment of truth as to which is more powerful. A pure soul raised in innocence to be a hero. Or a wicked abomination filled with evil and deceit. Winner: MephilesEdit Mephiles-v-hero-chao Remember the gruesome image from Sonic '06 when Mephiles takes down the Hedgehog hero? Now imagine that with Hero Chao in place of Sonic. Yuck. Mephiles wins battle 2. Battle 3Edit Knuckles-and-Blaze-fight Knuckles the Echidna vs Blaze the Cat Two guardians face off! Both isolated from others for most of their lives, they are dedicated to protecting their charges (the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds respectively), as well as standing up for their recent friends. But despite their similarities, Blaze and Knuckles almost came to clash of fists and fire when they first met: a clash that we will now see here today! Will Knuckles' Maximum Heat Attack be too much for the pyrokinetic princess to handle? Or will Knuckles get burned? Winner: KnucklesEdit Knuckles-v-blaze They say "curiosity killed the cat". That is true here, but only if by "curiosity" you mean "Knuckles the Echidna" and by "killed" you mean "beat the heck out of". Then yes, curiosity did kill the cat. And thus curiosity moves on to round 4. Battle 4Edit Ray-and-Tails-Doll-fight Ray the Flying Squirrel vs Tails Doll Ray is a cute, orange-furred forest critter. Tails Doll is a twisted mockery of a cute, orange-furred forest critter. Tails Doll has been cutting a bloody swathe through his opponents, but now Ray has to stand up for cute, orange-furred forest critters everywhere! There's a line drawn in the sand. Will the original end this abomintation, or will evil prevail again? Winner: Tails DollEdit Ray-v-tails-doll Though witty and fun, Ray has never been big on courage. One look at the Tails Doll sent the flying squirrel packing his bags. Since Ray ran, Tails Doll wins battle 4. CommentEdit Feel free to comment about any of the matches below this line. Great points below. now for KW101's votes 1.cream. she's cuter XD 2, meph 3. my absolute fave characters foreva, knuckles. 4. ray will say "YOUR MASTERS OTHER MINION KILLED HIM, FOR MIGHTY!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the tails doll curse will be broken I'm only going to talk about the Knuckles/Blaze fight because it focuses on the rivalry between the most underrated sonic character Knuckles and the most overrated sonic character Blaze. Knuckles may hold the majority of votes but it's clear who has the more loyal fanbase. Let me set the record straight on why Knuckles should be able to beat the feline firecracker. That echidna is every bit as fast and skilled as Blaze. Sega has many people brainwashed that Knuckles is a derelict of a guardian and a weak character due to countless amounts of comedy relief jokes used to overly exaggerate his gullibility. Meanwhile, Blaze is treated like a goddess in just about EVERY game she's featured in. Sega barely gives any reasons to dislike Blaze and that qualifies her as a Canon-sue. Theres no restraint in her design or her powers. People should remember games like SA2, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Chronicles when Knuckles was portrayed correctly. Heck, he was even a pyrokinetic before Blaze even made her debut. The Jerk's opinions: 1- i dont like either of 'em, but i'l vote for cream, since i dont like amy for following sonic all the time 2- mephiles 3- the guardian, of course =D 4- he's gonna haunt your soul... cream any day lol hero chao obviously blaze she can burn knux into oblivian tails doll mwahaha >:3 !: Cream 2: go hero chao as much as i like mephiles, hero chao are cuter 3: knux 4: ray will be cursed by the tails doll. Yawn (is tired) iaashadow 00:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadowdoom13- Battle 1: Much as I don't like Cream she will beat Amy easily. Battle 2: Mephiles the dark will flatten hero chao. Battle 3: This is very hard to decide seeing as I really like both characters but Knuckles is very strong so I am going with him. Battle 4:Very easy- I don't like ray so I'm going with the tails Doll. Battle 1: Cream! Battle 2: Hero Chao. I don't know why. Battle 3: Knuckles. Battle 4: Tails Doll. He will reap Ray's soul. Knuckleschaotix 23:04, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 1.) Cream will flatten Amy with her Cream Hammer! 2.) Mephiles who's Shadows shadow and is half of a god or a chao? Hmmmm, so hard to decide. 3.) Knuckles. Sorry Blaze. 4.) Tails will give Ray a heart attack. I have to point out how awesome these new vs. pictures are. From, JaketheHedgehog My votes: 1) Cream. Amy would be so ashamed of herself from defeating Emerl she wouldn't want to hurt her friend 2) Mephiles. Come on, vs. Hero Chao? 3) Knuckles. It would be very close, though 4) Tails doll. Easy. My votes this week: 1. Cream. She's older, cooler, and has a hammer that she can pull out of hammerspace. 2. Mephiles. Seriously, Powerful demon vs. little angel. Yeah. 3. Knuckles. I really like Blaze, but Knuckles is just gonna pwn. 4. Not voting. Mad at both. ParaGoomba348 16:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Pretty Easy this one. Amy has a hammer, Mephiles has chaos lance AND Dan Green, Knuckles is a main character (who also has Dan Green) and Tails Doll can devour souls. -Jackleton My votes for this week: 1. Cream. As much as I like Amy, she's no match for Cream's hammer. 2. Hero Chao. Athair and Manic should have knocked out Mephiles a long time ago. This chao from Heaven should send Mephiles back to Heck where he belongs. 3. Knuckles the Echidna. As much as I like Blaze, Knuckles is one of the strongest characters, so he'll be tough to beat. 4. Ray the Flying Squirrel. Come on, Ray, you've made it this far. Don't let the epitome of evil destroy you! FDMG. B-1:Cream is cool and has a hammer i like cream more then amy but....i'd vote Amy. B-2:Mephiles will destroy the cute fellow! B-3:Knux will smash her! B-4:Tails Doll, no way an evil doll can't defeat a flying squirrel -Ire flowa222 B-1:Amy has the hammer she´ll win B-2:Mephiles will win B-3:kind of hard to choose B-4:run ray because Tails Doll will win Ediskrad327 18:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC)edis krad 1. Cream, Amy doesn't have an awesome hammer. 2. Hero Chao, the good guy always wins. 3. Knuckles, Blaze is awesome and all, but you can't beat a main character. 4. Tails Doll, DUH! Domo64's response is a couple of pixels above. 1. Battle 1: Cream, the hammer is the key 2. Battle 2: Mephiles is one awesome character compared to the chaos, though I still like them. 3. Battle 3: Knuckles, how could this battle even be close!!!! 4. Battle 4: Tails Doll, I don't know why he is so popular but that creeeeeepy thing got my vote. Jkdabomb 06:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC)Jkdabomb 22:19, January 3, 2011 Battle 1: Cream. Battle 2: Mephiles. Battle 3: I prefer Knuckles, he's stronger too.. Battle 4: The Tails Doll is awesome. Juely 09:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) McCurry Rader 10:15, January 7, 2011 Battle 1: Cream she has hammer sorry amy :( but your toast. Battle 2: mephiles sorry but he was probably 1 of the 2 good things 06 had. Battle 3: KNUX YOU CAN DO IT C'MON YOU ARE A CLASSIC CHARACTER (sorry for all caps). Battle 4: RUN RAY RUN YOU CANT WIN I VOTED FOR YOU BUT JUST RUUUUUUN!!!!!!!! Well, here are my votes: Battle One: For this battle, I choose Amy Rose. Although Cream has shown some combat ability in Sonic X and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, I don't think she is stronger or at the same strength as Amy is because I haven't seen enough battles involving her (Cream). Also, Cream and Amy's respect towards each other would most likely end up with them arguing as to who should proceed further in this tournament, and I think the end result would be Amy proceeding onward because of Cream acknowledging Amy to be the stronger of the two. I don't have much else to say about this battle, other than this: If they fought, I'm sure that Amy's experience would help her topple Cream, who has very little combat experience and is a pacifist at heart. Battle 2: I don't really think I have to explain much as to why I think Mephiles would win this match, but I'll do so anyway for those who may be interested in my opinions. For starters, the Light Chao probably has no real abilities to be used in combat other than simply ramming and bitting into its opponent (In this case, Mephiles), while Mephiles on the other hand can merge with other people's shadows, create clones of himself, use energy attacks, and has the basic knowledge to decieve his enemies, so I wouldn't be surprised if Mephiles could win this fight by simply tricking the Chao into a trap. Even without any Chaos Emeralds, I am very certain that Mephiles would still defeat the Light Chao with the basic abilities he has. Battle 3: Well, I was expecting this match to come up sooner or later, but despite me liking both of these characters I still have to be unbiased in my judgements, which is what I think every person who votes in this tournament should do. Anyway, getting to the issue at hand, I think that Blaze would win this match, and here are my reasons for saying so: I think everyone who has voted (or are still in the process of doing so) and knows both these characters can acknowledge that they are both strong, in both body and spirit. However, while they may be both considered equal in terms of strength, I think that Blaze has several advantages over Knuckles which she could use to easily topple him and avoid any tricks and attacks the red echidna may throw at her. For example, speed. While Blaze may not be as fast as Sonic, she is still quick enough to keep up or outrun most of her enemies, so I wouldn't be surprised if she could dodge all of Knuckles' punches. Also, her pyrokinesis could also be a deciding factor in the match because she could use her powers for both defense and attack. She could create fireballs to attack her enemies from a distance, can cover herself in flames and spin at her enemies while also protecting herself from attacks, she can use her flames to hover and jump to high places or over large attacks, and (although its unknown if her pyrokinesis allows her to do this or if its another power or skill she may know and possess) she can apparently teleport (as evidenced in both the games and comics). Knuckles is strong (like I said before), but those who know him well know he can be very easily tricked, and by the same people multiple times no less. He's also not really patient and will end up charging his opponents before thinking of even the possibility that doing so may be a bad idea, therefore allowing his opponents to easily ambush him. He can even be distracted if you say or do something that would easily catch his attention (for example, you say that you see the Master Emerald is being stolen. Knowing Knuckles, he'll turn to look around, completely forgetting what he was doing before, even if it was a fight). All Blaze would really have to do in order to get an easy shot on him (if not an instant K.O.) is by simply using her quick wits to deceive Knuckles into either thinking something precious of his is being stolen, or into hastily attacking her and leaving himself open to a counter attack. I hate to say it, but as much as I really like Knuckles, I'm choosing Blaze, because she obviously shows greater combat ability than Knuckles does. Battle 4: Although the Tails Doll is (obviously) more popular than Ray, I choose Ray for this fight because, unlike Tails Doll, Ray has some combat potential. Tails Doll, from what I can see, only knows how to race, not fight. Ray may be very timid, but if forced to, he would be very willing to fight in order to protect what is precious to him, and he has also recently shown that he knows how to deceive enemies (some, at least) into fleeing a battle (to be specific, he created a light show with the Master Emerald while declaring about a super transformation, which caused everything in his vicinity, including Vector, to be surprised if not shocked and flee the scene (except for Vector)). Yeah, I don't really have much to say about this particular match either, although if Tails Doll somehow wins this, I don't know whether I would be impressed or shocked. Like I said before in a previous comment during some earlier matches in this tournament, I noticed that a lot of people seem to be voting for certain characters just because they liked them, but not based on their actual combat abilities (or are not being very clear on why they vote for their respective characters). In other words, people voting in a biased manner. That's why I feel that some characters (like Sonic, Eggman, Mecha Sonic, etc.) are getting all the votes they are getting, and I kinda think that's a bit unfair when it comes to judging other characters in a tournament that's supposedly saying (correct me if I'm wrong) "Who would win in a fight?", should this actually be the case. I'm not gonna choose a character simply because I like them, I'm gonna choose characters because of their abilities. I'm not trying to complain to anyone, but I am merely mentioning what I am seeing going on, and I certainly hope that this is not the case and will continue to be so throughout the rest of the tournament and end up having a character winning that probably wouldn't deserve to be called the "Best Sonic Character of All Time". If you have bothered to read my comments and have decided to take at least some of the things I've said into consideration, I thank you for taking your time to do so. Let's all hope that we'll have a worthy champion by the end of this! Phoenix the CatThe flames reborn.... 19:42, January 4, 2011 (UTC) DocRestraint says- Phoenix the Cat, up there at the top, it clearly says "Vote for who you want to win". At no point does this specify that this is an actual battle battle between characters. You may treat it as such if you wish, but it is perfectly acceptable for others to vote for those they prefer personally. My votes: 1. Didn't vote. I like neither character, so I don't wish to support either by voting. If I had to choose, though, I'd say Amy. At least she has somewhat of a purpose, though not a very developed one. 2. Didn't vote. Even though I hate him, I'd give it to Mephiles though, because at least he has some bearing on SOMETHING, even if said something is almost universally held to be the modern ET for the Atari. 3. CURSE YOU FOR HAVING TO MAKE ME CHOOSE (just like the Sally and Julie-Su contest last week). While I support strong female characters, my vote goes to Knuckles. He's strong, deep, developed, interesting, usually pretty smart (if gullible), and is overall amazing. Sorry Blaze, but Archie hasn't turned you into an all-powerful deity of destruction yet, nor have they given you an awesome backstory and personality. You're still pretty cool though. 4. My heart goes out to Ray. He's fairly interesting (I wouldn't think a little kid would be smart enough to fake a super transformation), he's got an adorable personality, and I love his harmony with Mighty, works better than Sonic & Tails's friendship if you ask me. Tails Doll... Eh funny for a bit, but he hasn't actually done anything. My votes: Battle 1= Amy is a hard one because she has cream on her side. However I see Cream winning this fight. frankly because of her strength wisdom and talent with the dani hammerr. Battle 2= Blaze because she has projectiles and speed. Knuckles just has strength. Blaze can do anything with fire basically and knuckles really can only punch and melee. Beecanoe says- 1.Amy. Cream is annoying, and Amy's a loudmouth, but I'd have to say Cream is far worse. 2. Mephiles. Chaos are cute, but that's all they're good at is being cute. Mephiles is an awesome darklord that should be in more Sonic games. 3. Blaze is an awesome female character, but being pitted against Knuckles, I'd have to say her winning streak ends here. 4. Tails doll is like the Sonic series's version of Chuckie, and Chuckie can kick a lot of character's butts. 1.Cream, she has a hammer 2.Mephiles, this is a fight, not a beuty contest. 3.hmmm.This is a hard one.it would be close. but im going with blaze. 4.TAILS DOLL IS JUST A STUPID FAIL CHARECTER. HE SHUDENT EVEN BE THIS FAR. and i would like to thank Phoenix the Cat for standing up and finnally saying it. that stuff he/she talked about is why the chaos got as far as they did. -TheUltamateLife666 Beecanoe 23:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What I Feel For Them (Upcoming User) Amy - I like Cream as a character, but I'll give this to Cream cause she more combat experienced. Mephiles - Mephiles, although I didn't like how he beat Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic's little brother, and why people picked him just because Manic was an underground character and aparantly "Underground Characters SUCK!" That is really a band wagon idea for followers who see one angry blogger and the world just follows it like it's the religious word. Although, Mephiles would beat the Chao, he may even be stronger than Chaos himself. Knuckles the Echidna - Knuckles is my favorite character and is one of the strongest, if not the strongest Sonic character of all time. I don't get why people don't like him now, maybe his current state is unlikable, but he was the man when he came out and still is. Blaze is somewhere right behind him. She and Knuckles are one of the few characters I actually want to see return as a main cast character, and playable in a future Sonic game. But I have to pick Knuckles. Ray - Another character I'd like to see come back. I REALLY don't get why people suddenly feel he's unlikable, cause there have been years of petitions of Sonic fans asking to bring him back almost as much as Mighty the Armadillo. Just because he's battling the Tails Doll now, he deserves to die off. Ray alone has had more love and popularity, more than fans requests to get rid of Silver and changing Eggman's behavior back combined. I know Tails Doll will win anyway, but I still want Ray to go for it, and I hope Sonic Team reads this column. Alright this was actually an intense line up. But here are my desisions: 1) Cream. Its sad to see 2 freinds fight but... cream is stronger. i'm sure amy has a chance but cream is still stronger. 2) Mephiles. I dunno how but choas may be powerful but mephiles is an evil spirit with cunning and the body of shadow. 3) This was the toughest one this week. It took me a whle to decide but eventually i chose blaze. why? i'd rather not say. 4) tails doll. it was a ranom pick. (~Ultimate t. Hedgehog aka UTH) 1.cream... easy 2.mephilus killed sonic, how can hero chao live. 3.knux can kick that little pussy...cats but. 4.i am terrified of tails doll. but i have to vote for him. OMG OMG OMG TEH TOUGH DECISIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1. Both are lame, but I choose Cream. Amy is weak. 2. Nrrrrrgh....I...I...can't...decide...ERROR...ERROR...I...choose...ERROR...SYSTEM FAULT...CODE RED...Chaos...hedgehog...Chao...Chaos...Silver...crystals.....RESERVE POWER.................I...choose...Mephiles... 3. BATTERY LOW..........RECHARGING........Thi...this one...?.....E-easy...I...choose.....ENERGY LEVEL INCREASING...I ch-choose Knuckles.......S-see? Easy... 4. Bzzzzzzzzzt........I-I.........can't..........recharge....f-fast enough........R-ray.....is cool......sorta.....Death to Tails....Doll...bzzzt!.....Feeling...better...ThAt EviL RoBoT sPiRiT dOLL ShAll PaY... (user:SuperMetalSonic2) 1.Cream.I might be the only one saying that 2.Mephiles 3.Blaze!Fire powers can outsmart Knuckles. 4.Tails doll.He creeps me out